<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep down by Just_another_theaterkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939500">Deep down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_theaterkid/pseuds/Just_another_theaterkid'>Just_another_theaterkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale aus that probably only I will like [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Muteness, Oblivious Enjolras, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_theaterkid/pseuds/Just_another_theaterkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and his crew of seven friends have sailed for seven weeks and are now nearing their beloved land. But things will when a giant storm plays with ship like a tennisball.<br/>Someone saves Enjolras from the waves, someone with a very unique voice.<br/>Days later, a very strange boy shows up on the beach.</p><p>Another fairytale au! You don't have to read the other one to understand. Again, this is not based on the Disney movie, but the Dutch musical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier, Joly/Bossuet Laigle, Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale aus that probably only I will like [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Last day at sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big waves rocked the ship from one side to the other. Enjolras looked out over the sea, worried that the grey sky would bring them a storm, much bigger than anything they'd seen on their journey so far. He sighed as he heard Courfeyrac argue with the rest of staff about the best course to take. With this being their last day, there were many different routes to take back home.<br/>
Seven weeks on the sea had been hard on all of them. The small crew, which consisted of the seven best friends Enjolras ever had, was exhausted and hungry. But the beautiful journey had been more than worth everything they had been through.<br/>
Hopefully, they would get back to shore tomorrow and sleep in their own beds that same night.<br/>
Enjolras felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he instantly recognised it as Courf's. He'd been lucky to choose his own crew and include most of his friends on the ship. He took another moment to appreciate the beautiful blue grey of the sea before he turned to face his life long best friend.<br/>
When they were kids, they had always talked of the great adventures they would be going once they were grown up.<br/>
Now, Courfeyrac had come to be his right hand man, his first servant and the person he trusted most.<br/>
"Enj, I think it's beter for you to go inside, now. There's a rather large storm coming. We might have to throw in a lot of work to stay afloat. I don't want you to see.." He trailer of, a little nervous.<br/>
Enjolras only glared at him in return. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke more firmly. "I think it's better you rest anyways. You've been grumpy all day, it's good on none of us. We all know you're tired, so rest." This whole trip, Courfeyrac had been acting different towards the prince, much more protective than his usual careless self. Enjolras absolutely hated it.<br/>
"I think I can take care of myself as I've done for the past twenty years, Courf. You're starting to sound like my brother! That's what you get from watching him and kissing his ass like a schoolgirl." He turned away to walk to the other side of the deck.<br/>
He knew it was wrong to use his friends long time crush against him, he had been the only one he had trusted with the secret. For years, Courfeyrac had been struggling with his feelings for the young King. Even telling Enjolras about it had been a huge step for the servant, no matter how supportive he had been. Enjolras would have to apologise to him later..</p><p>The wind started to pick up, quickly changing the threatening weather into a full on war. High waves crashed against the ship making the wood creak under the strong pressure. Flashes of lightning appeared, so bright they made everything look like it was daytime, and the thunder that came only seconds after, roared dangerously.<br/>
Then there was a cry for help behind him, he looked up to see Marius, one of their young sailor boys, trying to help their other sailor Jehan out of the cold and dark water that the wind had pushed him into. He was calling out for Joly to help. But the doctor was too busy holding on to his their cook Bossuet and the railing to be any help.<br/>
More screaming, Enjolras was frozen to his spot as he watched Marius and Jehan get blown over board.<br/>
He gripped the railing tightly. He saw more than he heard the captain of the ship, Bahorel, shouting commands. Every word he said, was drowned by the unforgiving wind.<br/>
He watched his seven dearest friends trying to push back against the storm. It was as though the elements were out to get everyone except for the prince.<br/>
Enjolras was terrified, he had never heard of things like this happening, the whole crew was fighting for their lifes against the strong wind and the icy water. If only he had followed his brother's advice to stay on the land. How stubborn he had been.<br/>
They were so close to home. So close.. But home they would probably never reach if nothing changed.<br/>
He could do absolutely nothing but look on in agony as his best friend, advisor, his right hand man flew through the air. Enjolras instinctively reached out a hand for him, no matter how useless it was. Courfeyrac struggled against the waves for a while, screaming helplessly before the cold darkness took him under too.<br/>
How the weather could have turned into such a hell, Enjolras would never learn to understand. The wind howled in his ears like evil laughter. He watched Bahorel try push and pull the wheel, but it was no use.<br/>
Enjolras squated down in an attempt to remain standing. But it was like the elements wanted him to watch, like this was his punishment for taking his friends to sea for this long. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at his friends getting dragged off the ship. But he could hear them, screaming, crying for help.<br/>
Finally, he felt a bang shake up the whole ship, the vibration went from his toes all the way out of his eyes as silent tears. "Take me too, then!" He yelled to the darkness around him. He felt the wind die down, but it's laughter remained mocking him and his shock.<br/>
Cold water started to rise around him as he slowly sunk into the void. And he let it happen. He didn't struggle, didn't fight the current as at pulled him down. He faced his fate with his head held high.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To fly in the cold wind, and walk on the warm sand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>R finds a ship with a very handsome man in it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter! I'n really excited to develope this story more. I hope you guys are too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R struggled to swim against the tide. He was mad at his for that. Not this was new or anything, but he had expected a little more sympathy from him today. He had asked his father for a chance to look at the humans through the storm. The answer, as always, had been no.<br/>He was wat too overprotective, in R's opinion.<br/>He had always felt a bit weird about the great ruler over the seas who he usually just called dad. There were things that just didn't feel right. R could feel that everyone was keeping something from him.<br/>Today had brought a massive storm that no one had seen coming.<br/>The seas had seemed a lot calmer lately, as though they had been waiting for this all along.<br/>R swam through the dark waters, he didn't know where he was going, but somehow he knew exactly how to get where felt he needed to be.<br/>It was like something was calling him, further down to one of the deepest places in the water that he knew. <br/>The water was cloudier then usual, and it was eerily quiet.<br/>R felt a chill rise up from his spine, something wasn't right. The darkness was different, the pressure from the water felt heavier on his ears.<br/>There was a big wooden wall. That definitely did not belong down here.<br/>Thousants of thoughts shoot through R's head as he approached the thing. What is this? Why is it here?<br/>There were soft popping noises coming from inside of the thing, like bubbels of air, being pushed out of something.<br/>Another sound, a soft knock on the wood. Then another, and another, the banging became frequent, panicked. Someone was in there. <br/>Through the years, there had been multiple shipwrecks. Some boats still had humans on them too. But not once had R seen a human survive.<br/>From stories, he knew that humans couldn't breath in the water, and therefore would die in minutes. <br/>R rushed to find an opening, sliding his hands over the rough surfaces of the wet wood. He could feel the knocking against his hands, coming from the other side. "Hold on!" He called out to whoever was inside of the ship.<br/>The merman turned around to find a large stone to smash through the wood with. As a he grabbed one of the large rocks on the ocean floor, he could hear the knocks getting slower and weaker, they were running out of time. <br/>R hit the wood right between two planks, at which they split open. He made sure not to hit anywhere close to where the banging had come from, so he wouldn't hurt the person or people that were inside.<br/>Carefully he pried the two pieces of wood apart. This all went surprisingly easy. He heard more bubbles popping, and the banging stopped.<br/>R took a deep breath before entering the boat through the gap that he had created. <br/>Then, he saw him. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Golden hair waved around his handsome face. <br/>He looked like one of those sculptures that boats always had on the front. There was one ship that R always came back to for some reason. It had sunk years ago, no passengers on board, or found around it. Often, he would trace the forms of the wooden piece with his fingers. It had wings for arms, and those beautiful legs that humans had. R only wished he could have a body exactly like that. To fly with the cold wind, and walk on the warm sand.<br/>But there was no time to lose on fantasising about that, as the boy was curling up and blowing out the last bit of breath he had been holding on to. <br/>R grabbed him by the waist, and pushed him out the hole. He felt wood scrape against the scales of his tail as he helped the man out. <br/>He dragged him to the surface, the waves seemed very calm compared to the storm it was just minutes ago.<br/>He felt the body gasp for air against his chest. He held the boy close and thought for a second. He couldn't let this beautiful man see him. His father had told him storier of how terrible humans could be. No matter how handsome he was, he couldn't know about him.<br/>So R did the first thing he could think of, he began to sing. The struggling body in his arms calmed down, and breathed, soft and steady.<br/>R brought him to the small beach at the end of the palace gardens, knowing these ships always belonged to the royal family.<br/>Still singing, he studied the boy in front of him as he lied in the sand. He couldn't be much older than R, maybe a year or two. He was muscular and the skin of his arm was pale under R's tanned fingers.<br/>The song ended much earlier than the young merman had intended it would. But the man on the beach started to move. <br/>So R disappeared under the waves like nothing ever happend. And prince Enjolras woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nice to meet you, I'm not myself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Courfeyrac wakes up and meets someone new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very first thing Courfeyrac noticed when he woke up, was the dreadfull taste of pure salt in his mouth. He gagged, trying to spit it out, only to find more salt filling his mouth. Once more, he tried to get rid of the taste but couldn't. It was as though someone poured an intire pot of salt in his poor mouth. It tasted like death. </p><p>Death.. </p><p>Courfeyrac shot up into a sitting position, like a child waking from a nightmare as memories from the memories came crashing back into his brain. He remembered talking to Enjolras, arguing with him, and then the cold, dark water. He shivered. He remembered the water filling his lungs, gasping for air that wouldn't come, the exhaustion of trying to stay up. And then the look on Enjolras' face as he had to watch his best friend go under. <br/>Oh lord, Enjolras. He had promised to protect him. And in what was possibly their last moment together, they had been arguing over nothing. <br/>It took him a few seconds to realise something. </p><p>He was probably dead. </p><p>He was in hell for taking his friends for granted. It made sense. Hell tastes like salt apperantly. <br/>But when he opened his eyes, the sight was beautiful, peaceful. The first thing he noticed was sand. Lots of sand. And there were plants. It was light, but there was no sun to be seen. </p><p>Then he heard a giggle, soft and sweet as a cloud. He looked up, nothing. Left, right, nothing. Another light giggle.<br/>"I'm up here!" </p><p>When he finally saw the person, the thing, Courfeyrac's heart jumped into his throat. What the actual fuck? </p><p>A beautiful girl floated above his head. It took him a few seconds to realise what made this all so strange. </p><p>First of all, she was floating above him. This on it's own, should be enough to raise every alarm bell in Courfeyrac's mind, but there was more. His eyes travelled down over her body. She was wearing seashells as a top to cover her breasts. This wasn't particularly interesting to him though, he was too gay to really pay attention to it. </p><p>But down her waist she had.. scales? Courfeyrac blinked. Was that right? </p><p>The young woman giggled again. "Hi there! Is everything alright? You've been out for a while." </p><p>Courf could not believe it. Maybe he really was dead. "Yes, I'm alright." He cleared his throat. "Have you seen any of my friends, perhaps?" He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be. If they were here, it would mean they were dead. He didn't want them dead. But otherwise, he would be alone, and that would be scary as fuck. </p><p>The girl frowned and shook her head, making her beautiful hair wave. "I haven't seen anyone like you around here today, or are they a different species?" </p><p>Were they? Courfeyrac had no clue at this point.  "They have two legs.. And.. they can't fly.. they're more like me than you." How do you even explain that to someone without legs? </p><p>This answer seemed to confuse the girl just as much as it did him. "No, that can't.. honey, you have ten legs." </p><p>With a loud scream he looked down. This was not his body. This was the body of a monster. Eight legs, thin as a stick. Two monsterous claws. This was worse than death. This was worst case scenario. Thousants of thoughts went through his head at the same time. But finding his friends was a priority for now. </p><p>Once she saw what was happening, the girl gasped. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry! I have no idea what happened to my manners." She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped from her mouth. Courf had to admit, she was really cute. "You must have come from above! My name's Cosette! And you must be scared to death!" She swam down to his level. "Do you know what happened to you?" </p><p>Courfeyrac took a very deep breath, was she serious? Ofcourse he didn't know. He had not a single of what was going on. "No, miss. I can't say I do." He felt his heart racing in his chest. "One moment I was on the boat with my friends, and now I'm right.. here, wherever that may be." </p><p>Cosette nodded along as he spoke. Her face showed a pained expressions, like Courfeyrac had said something the didn't want to hear. "It must have been that ugly sea witch again. Damn, I thought she finally had enough, after.." She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I have a lot of other things to explain to you first. There's a seawitch, we call her madame Thénardier. She likes to let ships like yours sink in order to rob them. The humans she turns into.. well, seacreatures." Courfeyrac could tell she had never had to explain this before. </p><p>"I'll just rip it off.. like a bandait. You're a lobster now." </p><p>Courfeyrac felt numb. This must be dream, right? It was too ridiculous, even for him. How would he ever face his beloved again being as he was? </p><p>Just as he was having his little crisis, he saw Cosette swim up. Was she really gonna leave him like this? "Over there!" She pointed somewhere in the distance. "Those don't look like natural friends." </p><p>And without another word, Courfeyrac was picked up and carrier away by Cosette the mermaid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>